chainsofgracefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythology of Chains of Grace
Chains of Grace draws on many mytholical sources, as well as religious and literary. It is just a mash up of things Moose knows, sort of knows and completely made up because it sounded cool. The Game's History In the beginning God created the Universe, all of existence. Then He created angels to help Him monitor and protect His creation. Angels were beings of Grace, beautiful things of light and song. They dwelled in Heaven, watching as God made the Earth and humans. They came to Earth only when ordered, otherwise they were content to remain in Heaven and do their duty to God and His creations. Lucifer changed everything. When humans were created, Lucifer saw they would destroy God’s creations, pollute and ruin it. They were flawed, imperfect beings and because of this he knew they would destroy anything good God created. He tried to warn his brothers and sisters. He wanted them to see how flawed humanity was and that it would lead to ruin for not just the Earth but eventually for Heaven as well. Almost all of his brothers and sisters told him he was wrong, that he spoke heresy because God would never create something that was flawed. Some, however, believed and agreed with him. With these brothers and sisters Lucifer raised a rebellion and tried to argue his case to God. It failed. Lucifer and those who sided with him were thrown out of Heaven. To show the remaining angels that humans had a part to play and that they had a purpose, God sent them down to the Earth to live among the humans. Angels went from immaterial beings to beings with flesh and bone and wings. They still had their Grace deep within making them stronger and more fit than humans, but they looked just like the humans they had watched over for so long. At first the angels were feared and respected by humans. The angels, for the most part, tried only to act as religious advisers and tended to live in the wilds in their own communities. They did not want to activly interfere with the humans or the destiny God had set out for them. They observed, trying to learn the lesson God wanted them to learn. It was only a very few angels took advantage of humanity and dwelled in cities, building cult churches where angel worship was encouraged just as much as God worship. Everything changed around the Black Plague. Humanity felt it was the end of the world, so many people were dying and so many were dying horribly. They went to the angels and asked for help. They knew because of Grace, the angels wouldn't get sick and they could heal the sick. The angels told them to have faith, in time God would set things right and the sickness would end. But humanity wasn't satisfied with that answer, they kept begging for help as the plague got worse but the angels never changed. Fed up one man turned to demons for help. The demon offered the man a deal. He would teach him how to capture an angel and harness their power for himself. The man merely had to turn over his soul. The man agreed to the deal. The demon taught the man Enochian magic which he used to capture an angel and bound the angel’s Grace in a ring. With the ring, the man could command the angel to heal the sick and save lives like they wanted. The man continued to trap other angels and bind their powers up in rings. He taught other men how to hunt angels, how to use Enochian magic and how to make the rings. These men called themselves Hunters and the enslavement was underway. The Present Game After the end of the plague, the Hunters were too afraid of punishment to release the angels they had captured. They opened auction houses and began to sell and trade angels among the nobility. The angel trade has florished ever since. Today, the angel trade is an accepted fact of life and a critical part of the world economy as well as the economy of many counties. Most angels have been caught, many have even been born in the angel trade. Those who are still free are deep in hiding or simply too powerful to be caught. Humanity rarely bats an eye at the angel trade, it is simply a part of the world. In America, the angel trade is strong but activist groups have gained ground towards helping angels. The Bureau of Special Investigations inforces the laws surrounding the angel trade. They inspect owners, auction houses and license Hunters and owners. The laws have put limits and restriction on the angel trade as well as given angels some protection from abuse and exploitation. Special Investigations also works to break up black market auction houses and pit fighting rings. These laws were campaigned for by pro-angel organizations but it's not enough for many of them. They want the angels freed completely and to see the angel trade ended forever. However the auction houses and owners they fight against are more powerful and have more money making it extremely difficult for the organizations to get stronger laws and protections passed. They are very dedicated and determined to win in the end. Angels, for the most part, haven’t forgotten how things were before the Plague and the lesson that God wanted them to learn. Many question why God hasn’t brought them back since they see humanity as failing and certainly not worthy of any sort of love. Many have lost their faith completely and hate humanity. Everyone knows one day this will end but what will happen then is unclear.